Paranoid (Sequel to Hostage)
by HazelBlueGrey
Summary: Blaine is still worried and still hasn't been able to return to the man he once was. Luckily Kurt's there to help him down the long road to recovery as he assures him that the fears he's still having are simply paranoia. But when Blaine starts receiving letters from his former kidnapper it's revealed that it's anything but. Heavy in Blangst and Klaine. TWs on first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Below**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. **

**TW: (Not specifically for this chapter but for the whole book) Mentions of previous rape. **

It was the little things that he noticed, the extra lock placed on the door, the way he'd constantly be looking over his shoulder, the way he'd make his rounds around the house checking every door and window three maybe four times a night at least. There were other things too, the constant nightmares where he woke screaming in his sleep, the pocket knife under his pillow and his reluctance to go out. It was luckily still summer but soon he would have classes and with classes would come the responsibility of taking care of himself without Kurt by his side.

This genuinely worried Kurt. So far he had tried to ignore them with the tender hope that this was just a phase and that soon enough he would be back to his old self but no matter how much he pretended it was the same or would be nothing improved. He wanted the old Blaine back, the happy go lucky free Blaine who would sing show tunes in the shower, serenade him whenever he was having a bad day and would be his rock but songbird had gone silent.

"Blaine, Honey?" He asked as Blaine checked the locks for the fourth time that night. "I think we're safe."

"No. I need to check the bedroom. The windows could have come undone-"

Kurt took his hand, gently leading him to the sofa. "The windows aren't undone. You just checked not ten minutes ago. It's fine."

"It's not fine! Someone could have gotten in! We're only on the fourth floor they could easily climb up the fire escape." This was the new Blaine, the nervous, anxious man who would always go to worst case scenario rather than finding the light in the situation as he previously did.

"Blaine, honey, we need to talk." Kurt said firmly and just a tad too harshly. That immediately shut him up. The fight that was earlier in his eyes and quickly been extinguished and in the place of it sat a broken man, looking more than a little bit frightened. Kurt cursed himself for waiting so long to talk to him, for letting it go this far. For some reason before it felt like if it wasn't acknowledged that it would go away. This obviously wasn't the case. "Things-" Kurt started tentatively. "-... things aren't going as well as we hoped." He admitted. Blaine's expression changed immediately to one of sadness.

"I know." He whispered, looking at the ground.

"I was thinking that maybe a few more sessions with Doctor Maligne might be in order. I mean she helped you so much before and-"

"Wait, that's what this is about?" Blaine cut in.

Kurt's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Of course. What did you think I was talking about?"

"I thought you were breaking up with me." Kurt's eyes widened in surprise. "And it's perfectly justified. I mean I know I haven't been the best boyfriend or a good one at all." Blaine's voice cracked. "And I wouldn't be mad. You deserve better." He looked at the ground, avoiding Kurt's gaze.  
"No! No, look at me." Blaine lifted his eyes up slowly, still looking like a kicked puppy. "I want _you_. You've been better than expecting dealing with the circumstances I'm simply saying that maybe it might help to go see the doctor again." Kurt tried to smile reassuringly.

"I know you're trying to make this work but I also know I'm tying you down. You haven't been to an audition in weeks because of me!"

"Not because of you!" Kurt said in an attempt to defend himself.

"Then why?"  
"I-I've been feeling under the weather and-"

"Bullshit. I know it's me."

Kurt sighed in defeat. "I know it's been hard. But we're going to get through this, alright?" Blaine looked at him, tears glistening in his eyes.

"I wish I could believe that."

"You can." He pulled Blaine into his arms, hugging him tightly. Blaine melted into his embrace. "After a few more sessions you'll be back up on your feet and helping me take broadway by storm. And even if it takes longer than that I'll be right here with you, helping you through it all." He moved so he could look Blaine in the eyes. "I love you and we can get through this... together."

Blaine smiled slightly. "I love you too." He kissed him, finally feeling more like himself.

"Now," Kurt said, standing up. "I'm going to go shower but as soon as I get out we can cuddle to your hearts content." Blaine simply smiled at him. Kurt leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. "See things are getting better already." And with that he walked over to the bathroom, shutting the door.

Blaine stood up slowly, walking over to the bed. He'd already showered that night so he laid down on the bed, placing his head on the pillow and his arm underneath it. He felt the familiar feel of his pocket knife and something else under the pillow. He frowned a bit, sitting up and pulling it out to look at it. It was a piece of paper with words hastily scrawled in red ink.

_This isn't over. Not now. Not ever. Your safehouse isn't as safe as you think. _

**Okay so this is kind of like a teaser. Do you guys want more? Or is this a stupid continuation? Tell me in the reviews. :)**

**And sorry it took so long to get to this. A lot of stuff happened this year and I was having trouble finding motivation. But I'm back now (and hopefully the daily updates will be too but we'll see about that). **

**Anyways please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N below.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Also follow me on Tumblr! My username is simply HazelBlueGrey on that as well. :)**

**TW's in first chapter. **

Blaine couldn't move. He stood frozen, staring at the paper. He was right. He had always been right. They were there, watching him, possibly the entire time. Just waiting for him to break down. He jolted up, running to the window and peering out. It was exactly how it was before outside with no hint of disruption. He tried to pull it up and when it opened easily when he had checked the lock not ten minutes ago he gasped. It was recent. They'd just been in this room. Suddenly he couldn't breath. He fell to his knees, gasping for air. The world seemed to be caving in around him. They'd found him.

...

Kurt pulled his robe around him, humming quietly as he picked up his brush and gently ran it through his hair. Then he poured some facewash into his hand and gently massaged it into his face. He was halfway through washing it off when he heard the gasp. He immediately turned off the water and ran outside to see Blaine kneeling on the ground, his eyes wide and his breathing labored.

"Blaine? Blaine, honey, what happened?" There was no response. Blaine didn't even look up at him. "Blaine? Blaine, look at me!" He lifted his chin so that he was forced to make eye contact with him. "Hey. Hey, I'm here. Everythings going to be alright." He wrapped his arms around him, gently rocking him back and forth and placed his chin on the younger man's head. "It's alright. It's all going to be alright."

It took over twenty minutes for Blaine to get his breathing in check. The whole time Kurt was there, rocking him and whispering reassurances in his ear.

"They're here." He said, looking up at Kurt, fear visible in his eyes. "They're coming."

"Who? Who's coming?"

"Them. Eli."

"They're in jail."  
"You don't know that! They could have escaped. I'm not crazy! They left a note. It's-" He reached for it but it wasn't there. He glanced around the room, his eyes narrowing in confusion. "It was just here."  
"I never said you were crazy." He took Blaine's arm gently lifting him to sit on the bed. "Look let's just go to bed, get a good nights rest and we'll talk about it in the morning."  
"But they got in the house! It's not safe."

"I'll relock all the doors in the house and as soon as we wake up I'll get more locks and get the current ones changed." Blaine looked up at him, gauging his expression. "It's going to be alright, let's just go to bed." He pulled the blanket's down and gestured for Blaine to get into bed. But much to Kurt's surprise he jolted up, shaking.  
"No. No!"

Kurt was confused but he took Blaine's arm, steadying him as he was still weak. "What's wrong?"

"The note. It was in the bed. Under the pillow. It's not safe."  
Kurt nodded, thinking. "Then let's go sleep on the fold out couch."

"We-we can do that?"

"Of course! I'll get new sheets and make the bed. It'll be fun and a nice change of scenery if you ask me."

Blaine smiled, relieved. "Thank you." He whispered.

"Don't be silly! It's nothing."

He led Blaine to the living room, gently helping him sit on one of the seats as he began to pull out the couch.

Blaine sat, silent, watching Kurt as he began making up the couch. "Do you want your knife- er pocket knife."

Blaine nodded and Kurt ran to get the knife out of the room. He lifted the pillow and pulled the knife out from under the pillow before glancing out the window to check for anything and make sure it was locked. He pulled at the window, unsurprised as it didn't budge. He sighed, taking the knife and leaving the room. Little did he know that a mere 50 meters away a dark figure stood on the edge of the curb, watching.

**Sorry it's short. I was super busy today but at least wanted to post something. Thank you to the two of you that reviewed. You're both lovely. **

**Remember I'm easily swayed to post again by reviews so if I get four or more than there's a pretty good chance that I might update again. :P Otherwise it will probably be tomorrow evening for another update. (I'm trying to stick to the daily thing and so far it seems doable). :) Anyways thanks again. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N below. **

**TWs are on first chapter.**

**Also follow me on tumblr! I'm Hazelbluegrey there too. **

When Blaine woke up the room was streaming with light. He blinked slowly absorbing his surroundings. He wiped the sleep from his eyes, yawning and stretching as he sat up in the bed. He glanced over to the other side of the bed and smiled but it quickly disappeared when he saw that no one was there.

"Kurt?" He called. No response. He tried not to let fear get the best of him. "Kurt?" He called again, his voice wavering slightly. He heard footsteps outside the front door and immediately pulled the knife out from under his pillow, holding it in front of him.

The lock turned and the door opened.

"Give me back Kurt or so help me God I will make you wish you were never born!" Blaine yelled at the mysterious intruder.

"Put the knife down, Blaine." The voice from behind the door said. Blaine immediately sighed in relief as the figure stepped out.

"Kurt!" He said, running and wrapping his arms around his lover.

Kurt smiled, hugging him back. "Well I can tell I was missed." He pulled away, placing a kiss on Blaine's lips them smiling and pulling him towards him once more. "What happened?"  
"I woke up and you weren't there."

"And you assumed I'd been kidnapped? Blaine, I can take care of myself." He grinned. "I'm a big boy."

"Where did you go?"

Kurt held up a bag. "New locks. Hopefully it'll give you some piece of mind or at least keeping you from aiming a knife at me when I open the door."

Blaine laughed awkwardly. "Yeah sorry about that." He winced in reminder of the note. He immediately ran to the room, looking for it. He searched under the bed, around the dresser and in every nook and cranny it could have possibly gotten trapped in.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"The note. It was here last night. I have to find it."

"Blaine, honey are you sure you saw it?"

"Yes!" Blaine said with so much intensity that even Kurt leaned backwards a bit. "I saw it! It was there I swear."

"And I believe you but maybe you just think you saw it." Kurt suggested tentatively.

Blaine froze. "What?"

"I mean maybe you think you saw it but it wasn't really there. This woman I was talking to at the hardware store she said her son has horrible anxiety and sometimes it's so bad that he even hallucinates the monsters under his bed. She told me the name of the doctor she takes him to and I think it might be good of you to go see him. Now earlier this morning I made an appointment with Doctor Maligne but if she isn't doing any good or if you're uncomfortable we can change it and we can start going to see him."

Blaine paused, taking a breath. This was a lot to absorb. Maybe he was hallucinating? If he was it would mean that everything he saw was in his imagination. That would mean that they weren't really after them and that he and Kurt were still safe. "What did they do for the boy?"

"Gave him a few medications and he has a few sessions here and there."

"But his hallucinations did they go away?"

"I think so."

"When's the appointment?"

"One o'clock." Kurt stated.

"I'll do it."  
"You'll go?" Blaine nodded. Kurt was surprised. Blaine was usually bad about going to appointments since it involved leaving the house. He usually had to lure him out with gifts of cuddles, bowties and new hair gel. "Good because if you didn't they were gonna charge me."

Blaine forced a smile.

...

The appointment was long but pretty uneventful. The doctor did believe it might have been hallucinations he was experiencing since he had no physical proof of the note. It was a common side effect of strong anxiety she had told them and that based on his condition it was perfectly normal and could be cured soon with the help of a few medications. It bothered him when people said things like 'based on the circumstances or based on his condition' but Blaine held his tongue and simply accepted what they had to say.

When they got home Blaine showered and changed into comfy pajamas then went to read as Kurt got in. They'd moved back to the bed since it seemed it was safe with the new locks and the fact that the reason they'd moved in the first place had become void.

Now Blaine was immersed in a new book, lost in the world of classic literature. He reached under his pillow for the knife and when his hand came back empty he realized he'd left it in the living room. He walked over to the living room, grabbed the knife and slipped it under his pillow but this time when he reached under he felt something.

Immediately he felt his skin grow hot and his stomach churn. Very slowly he pulled the item out from under the pillow.

_Nice try, Kid but you're not as smart as you think. Telling fairy-boy was a bad idea. _

Blaine couldn't move. He turned the photo around and his breathing got labored as he realized that on the other side was a picture of Kurt, peering out the window and onto the street. Next to the newest letter was the crumbled up form of the first. He stared at them, willing himself to believe that this was only hallucination but in his hands they felt so real. He heard the doorknob of the bathroom turn. He hastily shoved the notes into the drawer in his bedside table and closed it.

"Honey? Are you alright?" Kurt asked as he stepped out. His familiar silk leopard robe around him and a towel on his head.

"Fine." Blaine forced out. "I'm fine." It's only a hallucination. It's only a hallucination. It's only a hallucination. He repeated in his head over and over. Kurt gave him a suspicious look but didn't say anything else.

**So? Did you suspect that? Was it a complete surprise? Also if you have any (and I mean ANY) ideas about the story feel free to messege me . I'm kinda been winging it so far and usually that's what works best for me but reader ideas and interaction are encouraged and would help greatly (especially if you have a way you'd like the story to go). :)**

**Remember more reviews=more motivated author=faster updates. :)**

**Special thanks to ****blainemuicriss****, ****ronnyangel8****8, ****Moonim****, and ****Kaitlyn Delaney for their lovely reviews. :) Thank you all. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Dedicated to xMiu. A/N at bottom. :)**

He wasn't sure what to do. He acted normal for the sake of Kurt but his mind stayed stuck on the messages. He opened his drawer periodically, not often enough to alert Kurt that something was wrong but enough to remind himself that they were still that and that he wasn't hallucinating as Kurt said. What was he supposed to do? He had to tell someone... Right? Keeping it cooped up would slowly drive him to insanity. But he couldn't tell the police. His best bet was leaving. He had to go, to get Kurt out of the line of fire.

"You okay, honey?" Kurt asked for perhaps the fourth time that night.

"I... Um... No." He said, standing up and stepping away from the bed.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked,his eyes narrowing a bit in confusion as he put down the book he was reading."What's wrong?"

"I-I just need some fresh air." He said, walking towards the door. He grabbed a jacket to wrap around himself and headed outside. He heard Kurt's feeble cries in protest as he put his coat on. Kurt ran from the bed and grabbed his arm. Blaine closed his eyes, as a grimace spread across his features. "Please... please look at me." Kurt pleaded, tugging lightly on his arm. "Blaine- Blaine please." Something in his tone made Blaine immediately look at him. He could never deny him anything but at the same time he could never let him get hurt. No matter how much this hurt him or Kurt... he had to. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong." Blaine said, tearing his arm away. "I just need some air." He pulled the door open but he froze at the last second, turning back to Kurt. "I'm sorry." He said simply and with that he was off, leaving Kurt shocked and confused at the door.

He had to go away, to clear his head. He knew it wasn't safe but every minute he felt he sat in there he hurt Kurt more. He walked to central park and sat down on one of the benches. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to drag someone else into this but he needed them. He still wasn't completely sure of his decision but before he could doubt it further he was off the bench and walking through the streets, almost as if he couldn't control his own legs. It had started raining and he knew that Kurt was getting more worried by the second. He felt his phone chime a few times but chose to ignore them. He couldn't face him... not yet. He saw the familiar address growing nearer and stopped. He couldn't do this... could he? He stopped at the door to the New York apartment complex, took a breath and hit the buzzer.

"Hello?" The voice came from the intercom.

"Sebastian?" Blaine whispered, his voice weak. "Can I- can I come up."

"Of course." He answered, concern and just a hint of surprise evident in his tone. He buzzed him up, and Blaine opened the door and ran upstairs to his floor.

Apartment 3C. Sebastian's. Blaine simply stared at it, trying to muster the strength to open it but before he could the door was opened by Sebastian. "Blaine? You look like hell. Come in." He opened the door, ushering him inside, helping him to a seat on the couch. "What happened?"

Blaine stared at him for a minute unsure how to start. "I um.. I didn't want to bring you into this but I couldn't tell Kurt and I don't know who else that could help and you could completely send me away if you like. I mean I know it's a lot and I don't want you to feel pressured to help me or just do it and over time begin to build up layers and layers or resentment until you hate me or worse."  
"Blaine... Blaine just calm down. What's going on?"  
"Them," He whispered, avoiding eye contact.

"Them?"

"They're back." And suddenly it dawned on Sebastian, what he was talking about.

"Hey," He whispered as he saw the tears now trickling down Blaine's face.

"I know." He said, his voice breaking. "It's okay. I understand." He tried to get up but Sebastian took his hand, holding him in place. "I'll just g-" He looked from Sebastian's hand up to his face. "What are you doing?"

"You're not leaving." He said, helping him back to his seat on the couch. "It's going to be okay, alright? I'm not going to leave you... not now... not ever." He wrapped his arms around him as Blaine continued to cry lightly into his chest. "It'll be okay." He said, "It's going to be okay," He whispered to help calm Blaine down.

The door opened and a man walked out, rubbing his eyes. His hair was ruffled and he wasn't wearing a shirt. "Sebas-" He froze, his eyes widening in surprise then anger. "Who is that?" He yelled.

**Sorry for the wait. I've been editing this over and over to get it perfect (as well as a bunch of things piled up). I have two things to ask you: What do you think the man at the end is like? Who is he? (Send me suggestions since I have a few different ideas and I'd love to get your input). Also what do you guys think of a fluffy future fic with the boys starting a family? I think after all of this angst it'd be nice to write some fluff (of course I'd still be working on this one too). Anyways message me or write your suggestions in the reviews. **

**Lastly one of the reasons to edit and post this chapter was a lovely review from xMiu. So that's why this is dedicated to you. Thank you! (I told you I was easily influenced by reviews!).**

**More reviews = more motivated author = Faster chapters. **


End file.
